It's time to begin, isn't ?
by thezombiesinthepark
Summary: Tout est calme dans les couloirs de Dalton. Ou alors.. Pas vraiment... Kurt tombe amoureux de Blaine, alors que celui-ci s'apprête à chanter au GAP. En découlent beauuucoup d'évènements et de sentiments confus ! Entre jalousie, amour fou, déception, nouvelles amitiés et amours naissants.. Je vous laisse découvrir la suite ! (: (Rating T par pure précaution) Enjoy ! :D
1. Prologue

Hey. :D Alors voilà, je suis un peu nerveuse itou, itou, d'avoir vos impressions, car c'est la première histoire que j'ose **ENFIN** poster. (: (Et je suis vâchement fière de moi, pac'que même si ce n'est qu'un piti prologue de -je pense- 270 mots, ce qui n'est franchement rien, ça m'as pris 3 bonnes heures pour le poster. ..Je savais pas que c'était si compliqué ! :O)

Bref, un grand merci à Anne-Sophie, plus connue sous le nom d' ImpossibleDontExist, qui a lu, et m'a soutenu, tout en m'aidant à poster ce prologue. :3

Enfin, pour faire court : Bonne lecture tout le monde !

* * *

Il ne savait plus quoi faire...

Assis sur le tapis de sa chambre, il ressassait ses souvenirs, entouré d'objets qu'il avait commencé à ranger. Il ferma les yeux, apaisa ses muscles endoloris et, se détendant complètement, se coucha sur son tapis. Et ses pensées se dirigèrent inévitablement vers _lui_.

Il en aurait presque soupiré de désespoir, si d'un autre côté, ça ne le rendait pas si heureux... Parce que oui, _il_ le rendait heureux. _Il_ le faisait se sentir comme chez lui. Ses petites bouclettes cachées sous une épaisse couche de gel et ses yeux verts/mordorés le faisaient se sentir bien. ...Trop bien.

Depuis quelques mois, il avait compris ce qui lui arrivait. Pourquoi son corps réclamait autant de câlin de sa part et pourquoi ses yeux cherchaient sa petite tête touffue dans la foule... Il était irrémédiablement tombé amoureux de son ami. Encore une fois. (Sa désastreuse expérience avec Finn lui avait laissé un goût amère dans la bouche..) Kurt eu envie de se gifler, mais il ne le fit pas : il aurait sûrement gardé une marque sur sa peau de porcelaine. Cela le fit désespérer encore plus.

« Hey, mec, ça va ? »

Il se releva tellement vite qu'il en eût le tournis, reconnaissant la voix de son colocataire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Jeff ? »

Le blond l'aida à se relever, contournant tous les objets éparpillés sur le sol.

« Réunion des Warblers ! » s'exclama-t-il alors que Kurt mettait son blazer.

« Yeaaaay... » fit Kurt sarcastiquement, à mi-voix, tout en suivant son ami qui trottait déjà joyeusement dans le couloir.

* * *

**TBC.**

(Je sais, c'est horriiiblement court, je vous avais prévenus. :3 Mais ce n'est qu'un prologue, alors laissez-moi vos critiques, bonnes ou non, je prends tout ! :D)


	2. Chapter 1

Yooy ! :D ...Je me suis rendue compte que le prologue était "_very wee.. I mean, small." _(Star Trek 2 était génial. ;D) Bref, c'est pour ça que je poste le 1er chapitre, qui.. Lui aussi, est super court.. ._. Aaarf, vous pouvez le dire, je crains. ._.

... J'essayerais de me rattraper plus tard ? *Naooon, ne partez pas ! T_T*

Et aussi, merci pour les 3 reviews que j'ai reçu pour le prologue ! (:

* * *

Il n'en pouvait plus. Depuis le début de la réunion, Blaine n'arrêtait pas de gesticuler, de sauter sur place sur le canapé ou de chuchoter très vite à droite à gauche d'une voix rendue plus aiguë par l'excitation. Non, Kurt n'en pouvait vraiment plus. Assis à côté de lui, il pouvait très bien voir ses yeux pétiller quand leurs regards se rencontraient et pire, sa langue franchir la barrière de ses lèvres pour venir humecter celles-ci entre deux mots. Kurt était littéralement subjugué par le rapide passage du muscle rose sur les lèvres charnues et -

Une autre gifle mentale.

Il ne les comptait plus, désormais. Il détourna les yeux, sentant ses joues se réchauffer rapidement. Il pria pour que Blaine ne le voit pas comme ça. _Qu'en penserait-il ?_ Il releva lentement la tête vers son voisin et vit que celui-ci avait recommencé à chuchoter presque euphoriquement à Trent, qui lui, semblait plutôt effrayé par le Blaine sur-excité qui était assis à ses côtés, alors que celui-ci ne semblait pas vraiment le remarquer..

« Bientôt la liste des chansons... » marmonnait-il, joyeux, tout en tapotant nerveusement ses genoux, n'écoutant même pas Wesley qui faisait son discours habituel.

_Blaine est trop mignon quand il est impatient..._ Kurt soupira de tendresse, amenant le regard de Blaine sur lui. _Oh, et ses lèvres. Mon Dieu, ses lèvres._* Il avait envie d'enjamber son corps, de s'asseoir sur ses genoux, de plonger ses mains dans ses bouclettes et de l'embrasser, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il -

Kurt se gifla mentalement encore une fois. Il écarquilla les yeux de son audace et détourna rapidement le regard de son obsession, sentant ses joues brûler à nouveau. Il n'aurait jamais crû désirer Blaine autant. En tout cas... Pas jusqu'à imaginer ça... Il rougit à nouveau lorsque les images revinrent et qu'il se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Promenant son regard sur les autres Warblers pour essayer de se calmer, il croisa celui de Jeff qui l'observait, étonné, la tête inclinée sur le côté, signifiant qu'il avait repéré quelque chose qui l'avait troublé...

_... Oh non ..._

* * *

**TBC.**

Huugh, je sais, c'est court. T_T *So ashamed*

.. Une petite review ? :3

Ps : Ah oui, le * est en fait, vu que je regarde Glee en anglais vostfr, pour pas avoir à attendre comme une patate la 4ème saison de la version française (surtout que ça doit être bizarre, quand ils chantent et quand ils parlent.. Ca doit pas être les mêmes voix xD), je fais ici référence à la phrase que Blaine dit à Tina au sujet de Sam (quand il a un "crush on him"), et qu'ils sont dans le couloirs.. « And his lips.. God, those lips... »

.. Bref, on s'en fout un peu.. :3


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : La série Glee et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter à RIB..

... J'aurais essayé, pourtant.. T_T

* * *

Kurt priait très fort dans sa tête pour que Jeff ait tout oublié, et qu'il ne soit juste pas trop d'humeur bavarde ce soir, mais pendant le reste de la réunion, le blond n'avait cessé de se tourner vers lui, laissant ses yeux trainer d'abord sur Blaine avant de revenir vers lui et de lui jeter un regard plein de questions muettes, auxquelles bien sûr Kurt n'avait aucunement envie de répondre, et qu'il ignorait en baissant les yeux sur ses genoux. Voilà qu'il marchait rapidement vers sa chambre, entendant ses pas et l'écho de ceux de Jeff, à quelques mètres derrière lui, claquer affreusement à ses oreilles. Ça le paniquait encore plus. Espérant ainsi échapper à son colocataire, il se mit à se déshabiller à une vitesse hallucinante, l'encadrement de la porte à peine passé. Si bien que lorsque Jeff pénétra enfin dans la chambre, il vit que la lumière était éteinte et que la silhouette de Kurt, essoufflée, gisait sur son matelas, n'osant bouger... Il ne fit rien à part rapidement passer par la salle de bain pour ensuite s'asseoir en travers de son lit, dos au mur et complètement habillé, la silhouette de Kurt, toujours figée, face à lui.

« Kurt ? »

Sa voix résonna étrangement dans le silence de la chambre. Kurt ne bougea pas, retenant son souffle. Priant.

« Mec, je sais que t'es réveillé... T'as pas fait ton rituel d'hydratation du soir, et tu dois sûrement le regretter...

Kurt ne pu retenir un grognement qui fit rire Jeff. Il avait raison ! Pas le moins du monde déstabilisé, Kurt se releva sur son lit, allumant sa lampe de chevet sans même tenir compte de la lumière aveuglante qui avait envahi son coin de la pièce, laissant Jeff dans une semi-pénombre...

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? trancha Kurt, regrettant presque immédiatement son ton cassant lorsqu'il aperçu la grimace qui passa sur le visage du blond.

... Désolé... » ajouta-t-il d'une voix rauque en baissant les yeux au sol.

Il entendit le craquement caractéristique du lit avant de voir Jeff, l'air soucieux, à genoux devant lui.

« Hey... il chercha son regard avant de lever les mains en l'air en signe d'abandon lorsqu'il croisa ses yeux bleus. Je t'obligerais pas à te confier à moi si tu ne veux rien me dire... Mais sache juste que je suis là, d'accord ? Et que tu peux m'en parler si tu veux... »

Kurt, ému, sentit ses yeux s'embuer... Il renifla.

« D'accord ? »

Jeff chercha à nouveau son regard, souriant un peu lorsqu'il le capta une deuxième fois. Kurt hocha pathétiquement la tête, souriant tout en se retenant de pleurer de gratitude. Il murmura un petit '_Merci..._' rauque qui fit sourire Jeff encore plus, alors que celui-ci se releva. Il envoya Kurt faire son rituel dans la salle de bain d'une voix beaucoup plus enjouée, tout en lui frottant gentiment le dos. Quand Kurt revint, Jeff était déjà couché, dos à lui. Il se coucha à son tour, éteignant la lumière. Hésitant un peu, il murmura un « Bonne nuit, Jeff... » rauque, dans le noir complet de la chambre. Son cœur se souleva lorsqu'un murmure endormi lui répondit « Bonne nuit, Kurt. ».

Et ce soir-là, ils s'endormirent tous les deux, un sourire heureux sur le visage.

* * *

TBC.

Aaaarf, ça fait très niais, tout ça xD

Review ? :3


	4. Chapter 3

Vuuuui, deux chapitres en une fois ! ;D (C'est pour m'excuser de leur longueur inexistante.. T_T)

Par contre, le prochain prendra un peu plus de temps.. :3

Encore une fois, disclaimer, nyaaaaah-nyaaaah, pas à moi, nyaaaah-nyaaaaah *pleurs* voilà. :D

* * *

Le lendemain, Kurt n'avait pu cacher sa gêne lorsque son colocataire, dans un élan de compassion, l'avait fortement étreigné, le collant tout contre lui, à peine sorti du lit. Kurt s'était rapidement remis de ses émotions pour se rappeler de ce qui avait été dit la nuit précédente, sentant ses joues s'empourprer à mesure que ses souvenirs refaisaient surface du brouillard matinal dans lequel somnolait encore son esprit. Debout, en plein milieu de leur chambre, les joues d'un rouge flamboyant et la posture droite et raide, il ne savait plus où se mettre... Mais le blond chassa bien vite cette gêne :

« Hey, Porcelaine ! Habilles-toi ou on sera en retard.. »

Il allait obéir, machinalement, lorsque..

« Porcelaine ?! »

« Ouups... »

Le rire de Jeff résonna dans la chambre jusqu'à ce que Kurt ne s'enferme dans la salle de bain, marmonnant contre ce blond qui le connaissait déjà trop bien...

« ... prévu de chanter au GAP. »

Kurt détourna les yeux. Il sentait son coeur sombrer dans sa poitrine comme un énorme pavé qu'on aurait jeté dans une mare, éclaboussant tout aux alentours. Sa respiration s'était bloquée, laissant place à une énorme boule de jalousie et de tristesse dans sa gorge, le comprimant énormément. Laissant son bouclé aux yeux scintillants à son discours endiablé censé 'encourager' tous les Warblers à aller chanter avec lui au GAP, il tourna son attention vers les visages pas très enjoués qui l'entouraient. Il s'arrêta sur Jeff qui, lui aussi, n'écoutait pas Blaine, et lui souriait. Il lui fit un petit signe de la main. Kurt n'y vit ni tristesse ni pitié et lui en fût reconnaissant. Il se sentait tellement pathétique, à aimer -et souffrir pour- son meilleur ami, qui lui-même sortirait bientôt avec le dit Jeremyah. Parce que oui, qui résisterait à une chanson -il ignorait laquelle, d'ailleurs- chantée par Blaine Anderson, mesdames et messieurs ? Le plus magnifique, le plus -

Kurt se ressaisit, souriant faiblement à Jeff en retour. Voilà qu'il recommençait... Il aurait pu se gifler, ici, maintenant, devant tous les Warblers, si ça n'aurait pas été un peu suspect et très, très bizarre. Il se para d'un de ses fameux sourires avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Blaine, qui aperçut son mouvement de tête vers lui et lui sourit. Kurt sentit une vive douleur dans sa poitrine -_Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il est beau...-_ mais ne laissa pas son sourire mourir sur ses lèvres, encouragent Blaine à continuer en levant les deux pouces en l'air.

« Alors ? » l'apostropha Jeff, à peine entré dans la chambre.

« Alors quoi ? » répondit vaguement Kurt sans même relever la tête de son cahier.

« Qu'est-ce que t'en as pensé ? »

Il sauta sur le lit du châtain, faisant sursauter tous les cahiers (et son occupant) en même temps. Kurt releva la tête, même pas froissé tant il y était habitué, encourageant d'un regard le blond à continuer.

« La réunion.. » précisa Jeff en se mettant plus à l'aise tout en guettant furtivement la réaction de Kurt.

Il vit que celui-ci serra les mâchoires, fronçant les sourcils, sûrement cherchant des mots qui ne dévoileraient pas totalement le fond de sa pensée -comme toujours.

« Ca ne me dit rien qui vaille.. » fit-il doucement tout en relevant le regard vers Jeff, mesurant ses mots à mesure qu'il les prononçait, tout en attendant sa réponse.

Et Jeff ne se priva pas de répondre à sa manière, c'est-à-dire en lâchant d'un coup -et très rapidement- tout ce qu'il pensait. Il faut dire qu'il se retenait depuis très longtemps, maintenant...

« A moi non plus. Tu t'imagines à quoi ça va ressembler ? Ca va être horrible. Bon, hilarant.. Mais horrible ! Surtout avec la chanson que Blaine a choisi... 'When I get you Alone ' ? Franchement ?! » il rigola. « Je devrais peut-être filmer ça... » rajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

Souriant, Kurt laissa soudainement ce sourire mourir sur ses lèvres, se rendant compte de quelque chose : il allait devoir assister à ça... Il grimaça, soupirant. Lourdement. ...Il était maudit. Mais avant même que Jeff, alerté par sa grimace, n'ait pu rajouter quelque chose, il changea de sujet.

« Sinon ! » s'exclama-t-il « Raconte... »

Il lui fit un petit clin d'oeil tout en souriant malicieusement.

« Raconter quoi ? » demanda Jeff, troublé par ce brusque changement de conversation.

« Toi et Nick, comment ça avance ? »

Kurt ne pu s'empêcher de sourire de toutes ses dents lorsqu'il vit Jeff écarquiller brusquement les yeux, rougissant à vue d'oeil tout en se relevant rapidement du lit, chuchotant un '_J-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles..._' au passage. Kurt gloussa, se releva et ramassa ses cahiers tout en regardant Jeff s'installer sur son lit, toujours aussi rouge.

« Moi aussi, j'ai mes sources, Blondie ! » cria-t-il lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la chambre.

Il eût à peine le temps d'entendre un « Que..Comment tu.. ?! » bredouillé et scandalisé avant de refermer la porte sur lui et d'éclater de rire dans le couloir.

Oh oui, Jeff savait vraiment lui rendre le sourire..

* * *

**TBC.**

J'espère que ça vous a plu. :3 Review ? (:


End file.
